Kiyo's Sickness
by irishdancingvamp
Summary: (FIXED! Now has 2 DIFFERENT chapters...sorry for those who have already read it...)What will Kiyo do when the unexpected occurs? When her life is flipped upside down, how will Kiyo cope with the change? Can she move past her fears to embrace this new perspective or will they get the better of her in the end? I hope you can forgive the slightly ooc characters. Kiyo X Kuroboshi
1. Part 1 of 2

Darn, I'm sorry for those that have already read part 2 but this is part 1...I hate uploading.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bloody Kiss.

* * *

Yawning widely, the sleepily disgruntled vampire walked into the kitchen. Eyes heavy lidded and slumped shoulders he searched for the usually busy girl standing at the stove, the objects in her hands, more commonly than not, admitting some burning smell. However, she wasn't in place and the odor could not be located within the room. Confusion written across his features, he turned to the silver haired man sitting at the table.

"Where's Kiyo?" He asked, slightly astounded by her absence.

"She never came down." He told the incredulous redhead, sipping his tea with nonchalance, eyes not moving from their position on the black and white print.

"What? Why?" His voice began to take on a little panic with this information, becoming worried by this break in routine. Watching the servant with quickly waking eyes, he caught the short shrug of Alshu's shoulders, questioning the indifferent attitude of this answer he began to step away from the man, only turning around when it became obvious this was the only answer he'd get.

As he ran up the stairs, the servant's eyes finally turned to their master, revealing a very uncommon look of anxiety and worry for the soon to be altered household lovers.

...

Arriving at the heavily scented room, Kuroboshi paused in front of the door, not entirely sure what to do. He raised his hand first to the knob, reaching for, but not touching the colored metal, before pulling his hand higher on the door and fisting it around the air.

Preparing to knock, the door suddenly swung open and a girl formed in front of him.

"Kuro..." She gasped, grasping for the doorknob beside her and quickly clinging to it, resting most of her weight there. His eyes widened at the girl, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Hey," He said quietly, feeling calmer and a little awkward with her materialization. "I was just coming to check on you..."

She nodded in understanding, a stiff lipped smile spreading her face while her knuckles whitened around the doorknob.

"Yeah, I'm late, I know." She replied softly, a shaky grimace forming at the end. She began to step around him taking on her own balance and letting go of the doorknob. "I'm sorry, I wasn't up to make—" She stumbled into him landing limply against his chest with a groan but never moving to catch her fall as her arms swung lightly at her sides. He caught her as she slumped against his chest, seeming too weak to move for a moment, before a slurred apology escaped her.

"I'm sorry... I must've let go of the door too soon." She told him somberly.

"Kiyo?! What—" Panic stricken and shocked he froze with uncertainty.

"Shh, calm down, I'm just a little...dizzy. There's no good reason to panic." She interrupted him louder but still below her normal talking voice.

They were quiet for a while as he silently continued to worry and she silently continued to rest against him. As the moment lasted, her lack of movement began to stress his already frayed nerves further and he wondered whether she was too weak to move...or worse. Had she fainted against his chest? What would he do if she had? Should he try to take her to the hospital?...Where was the hospital?

"I can hear your heartbeat." She suddenly murmured, saving him from his frightened delusions as he realized she was still conscious. "It's racing like a hummingbird's wing, why are you still so panicked? I told you not to worry, everything is fine." She told him, her voice almost back to normal, as she pushed carefully off his chest with a hand on each shoulder. "There, see?" She said looking up to his holding expression of worry and smiled a close-lipped smile, while her hands came back down to her sides. "I can even stand on my own now, so I'm alright, okay? Come on, we need to go, we're already late as it is and standing around here isn't gonna' fix anything." With that she turned around and began to walk down the hall.

...

'I am strong. I have to be strong. I have to be...' She chanted to herself in her mind, as she felt his eyes boring into her slowly distancing back. Her feet seemed too heavy as the hall in front of her seemed to get longer instead of shorter and the eyes watching her leave felt more intimate with every step away, like they could read her every thought and feeling with a single glance, like none of her carefully put together façade hid the building feeling of fear inside her. She staggered.

Then, he was there. She walked straight into him, as he appeared suddenly directly in front of her, almost knocking her backwards. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him again as his lips arrived at her ear.

"As if I could believe you were alright, don't joke with me." He whispered heavily into her ear, his breath blowing strands of her hair. She took a deep breath as a split second pause ensued where the only thing running through her suddenly crystal clear mind was the scent and heat of him so close to her, his neck within inches of her face.

She leaned forward...

And suddenly shoved him away, causing him to stumble back while she recoiled from him, fear showing plainly in her eyes.

"What?" Kuroboshi asked obviously anxious, unnerved by her frightened stance. She stared for just a second, her shoulders stiff and fingers frozen, her eyes filled with a shocked kind of horror while her breath stuck between open lips. His eyebrows pulled together in somewhat of a dejected expression. "Kiyo, are you alright?"

Seeing the pain in his eyes she immediately stood straight once more. She stared at his feet as she attempted to hide the thriving fear from her features, knowing he would wrongly interpret the traces of panic beginning to well at the corners of her eyes and show in the quivering of her lips.

"Kiyo?"

"I'm fine!" She said, sounding harsh as she tried to hide the shaking of her voice. She regretted the tone as soon as it was out but the only thing she wanted was to go back in her room and hide. She wanted to lock the door and never come back out; she knew that the longer she stayed here by his side the harder whatever this was, whatever was happening to her, would be to keep hidden. "I'm fine." She repeated quieter now. "I just...I...Go to school without me." She finally got out, quickly turning back toward her room and using the wall to help her back to the door.

Kuroboshi stood frozen where she left him,the echo of the door's lock turning still resonating through the hall with an empty click.

...

"I don't understand," he mumbled, sitting at the table across from Alshu, his eyes staring dazedly at the white surface. Setting the newsprint to the side the man stared at him, a look of study in his gaze. There was a thick pause, then Alshu smiled a slapped on look of complete ignorance as he turned back toward the sink with his dirty cup and saucer.

"Well, I think she just needs a little rest. I'm sure by tomorrow everything will have gone back to normal and Kiyo-sama will–"

"Don't lie to me, Alshu." Kuroboshi interrupted him, impatience penetrating his worried tone. "If you don't want to tell me the truth then you don't have to, but I don't want your crap." Alshu stopped by the counter setting the glass wares down and staring at their abandoned forms.

"Could you believe that it's just a cold?" Alshu asked without hope, a somewhat sarcastic tone behind the question.

"You didn't see the look on her face, Alshu!" Kuroboshi replied sounding tortured, as he laid his head on his arms. "The fear in her eyes..."

Alshu was silent. There was a long pause where only the sounds of kitchen ware being put away filled the room.

"Could she be...do you think she was afraid of me?" Kuroboshi asked quietly, sounding more unsure than the servant had ever heard him sound before. Alshu was shocked, but only for a moment as he composed himself again, realizing this was a question to which his master really wanted an answer.

Alshu replied the only way he felt he could: "Why don't you go ask her?"

* * *

I hope you liked it and that now part 2 makes a little more sense...haha sorry again and thanks for the review, I wouldn't have noticed the mix up otherwise, so thank you very much!


	2. Part 2 of 2

**Hi, again!** This is part two:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloody Kiss, just this fanfic.

* * *

Having locked the door behind herself, Kiyo silently leaned against it. She felt the tears running down her face but at the moment all she could think about was that feeling. That feeling which had started to grow inside her since the second she first met his lips with her own. It wasn't a feeling she had ever known before and it wasn't something she felt was normal. Though, there was still the passion she felt for him, still the natural humanly want she knew came with any relationship. There was also this new yearning within her, something which seemed to fester and writhe and ache. Something which frightened her more and more the farther it progressed.

She replayed his expression in her mind again, as he had seen and read the fear in her eyes. She watched the dejection spread across his face, as he processed that information the only way he knew how. And she felt guilt rising in her chest. But with each second she sat thinking of him _that_ feeling grew, the burning desire which plagued her thoughts.

Why was this feeling suddenly within her? What did it mean? What did it want?...But that she knew. She knew what it wanted. What _she_ wanted. And as it dawned on her she suddenly remembered something Sou-kun had said:

"Do you know what happened to the bride...? Until she was ruined by the dark inhabitants, she had no other choice but to live with—"

"'The hunger for blood'," she said out loud, shocked by the words coming from her own mouth. Her throat tightened painfully as she was swallowed by the truth and a strange sensation tugged through her jaw.

Fear washed through her in rolling waves starting at her knotted stomach and boiling past her trembling heart, burning throat and finally landing distastefully on her yearning tongue as it slipped by two very sharp, very new fangs.

She froze. They were real, stuck in her gums like too-long canines. No, she realized, not "like", those _were_ her canines, and those recurring toothaches over the past week were suddenly gaining meaning. Her teeth had actually changed; grown, elongated, sharpened.

Her teeth couldn't have been the only things to change though, right? Could the dizziness that morning have been a result of what was happening? Was her body weakening due to lack of what it needed?

Humans sustained themselves with food, but if she was no longer human, could she live without...

Then she screamed as a knock rumbled through the door at her back.

"Kiyo?!" That was Kuroboshi. "Kiyo, are you alright?" He began to push the door open but she leaned against it.

"Don't come in," she said panicked, noticing the bit of a slur her fangs caused in her words.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked stubbornly through the small opening he had jarred in the door. She was quiet. His smell was strong in her nose as he waited anxiously for her response and she tensed against the consuming urge starting to eat away at her consciousness.

"Please, talk to me, Kiyo." He whispered into the room, sounding dejected. Her heartbeat quickened, anxiety and fear pushing it forward.

"I can't," she said strained, her words coming out more forcefully than she'd expected as she ground her teeth against the desire. With every intake of breath, more fiery thirst burned through her throat. He was so close, she only wanted a taste, just a small bite–

The sudden disgusted lurch in her stomach floored her thoughts as her legs raced her to the bathroom and left Kuroboshi an open door.

"Kiyo?" He asked, rushing to the bathroom to find her hunched over the toilet. Panicked, he tried to find some way to help, reaching to hold back the splay of her hair. "Here let me–"

"Stay back!" She yelled, gasping at the emptiness of her stomach while he stepped forward.

"But let me just–"

"Don't touch me!" She hissed as warm fingers caught the back of her neck. Unthinkingly she slapped his hand away and coiled into the corner of the room, all sickness lost in the panic she felt at his touch. She hid her face in her knees as the heat of his skin reverberated painfully through her thirst crazed body bringing back all the morbid thoughts circling her mind and a new sense of guilt at hurting him. Why did it have to be this way?

She knew she had surprised him and she could imagine his shocked state, frozen as she had left him, hand limp in the air, even as she stared at the blurring fabric over her knees.

She expected him to leave, then, maybe tell her off first or maybe just stay silent, but she was sure he would leave and she wondered if he would ever come back, ever forgive her. She really wished he would come back and that if he did she would be past this, this could be just a nightmare, something to be forgotten.

She felt her jaws snap together as a fresh whiff of his scent was stirred up by movement and her reintroduction to her strangely adjusted body made all her empty hopes of recovery fly out the window. Her arms tightened around her legs.

She waited for his presence to fade as he walked away, achingly acknowledging that she may not see him again while both her body and heart yearned for him to remain. Could she at least say goodbye?

Arms were suddenly around her and his warmth filled her from body to soul. His scent was surrounding her and her burning throat seemed to catch newly aflame as her fangs ached for the tearing of flesh, but for a moment, just a fraction of a second, she couldn't care less, he had stayed despite her every belief that he would go. Her heart thudded gratefully in her chest, resurrecting from its broken pause of beat.

The thirst wouldn't wait for long though and within another moment she began to push away, afraid of what she might do if she stayed so close for too long. She could already feel her body lusting toward the heat of his neck, her fangs aching.

"If you think you can get rid of me that easily, you've got another thing coming," he whispered into her ear, his hold crushing her to him until there was no room left to breathe let alone escape.

Before she knew it, though, they were out of the bathroom and on her bed, his face merely inches above hers as his hands held hers to the covers beside her head.

Bewildered she stared up at him, noticing the fierce look in his eyes. He seemed determined, but over what she didn't know. His eyes couldn't hold hers, however, as she took into account the ceaseless pulsing under the skin of his smooth neck, a quick rhythm flowing just beneath the surface. She was so close to relieving the burning thirst, she unconsciously leaned forward...and kneed him. As hard as she possibly could, directly in the side, since that was the first contact she could make with him standing over her. He gasped and barely resisted letting her go, instead he was forced to rest his head next to hers on the bed, collapsing into himself.

"Why would you _do_ that?" He wheezed through breathless lungs, more out of shock than to really know the answer, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her head turn away and even more than before she tried to tug her hands free.

She was avoiding him still. His heart gave a nasty tug and the pain there suddenly overran that in his side. Anger flushed through his system as his lack of understanding and dawning heartbreak overwhelmed his senses. He wanted to bite her, hard, to remind her that she was _his_, to bring her back to reality. His hands tightened once more around her wrists and his lips spread over elongated teeth before he heard the first murmur.

"I'm sorry, Kuroboshi," she said.

He stopped, silently listening as his thoughts came to a halt.

"I'm sorry," she spoke again, this time hitched over a sob and he saw the gleam of tears in her eyes. "I just...I don't know what to do! I'm so lost and so confused! Please, tell me what to do," she said. "What do I do?" With those words she finally turned to him revealing teeth not unlike those he had just previously worn, a set of long, razor-sharp fangs tipping over her lips as desperate eyes searched his wide-eyed face.

"Kiyo, how..." he trailed off as he released her wrists to cup her tear wet face.

"I don't know! I just know that I want you!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her so that he had to hold them both up off the bed to resist losing his footing on the floor. "I want you." She repeated as he felt the tips of her fangs scrape along the side of his neck, gently back and forth so that they barely touched his skin and yet caused havoc in his somehow both relieved and fear filled mind. He felt his knees go weak and as he fell to the bed she was able to push him over so that his back was to the mattress and she was sitting on top of him, her face still buried in the crook of his neck as her breath warmed his skin. While his breathing had gone ragged, hers continued an even pace as she spread butterfly kisses up and down the side of his throat, tracing along the pulsing vein under his skin.

"What should I do, Kuro?" She asked him between kisses, her lips forming the words against his skin, her voice having lost the thickness of her tears and turned into a whisper. "I want you." She said planting another kiss on his neck. "I want your everything: your heart and soul, your lips, your teeth, your body," as she spoke her kisses slowly came closer and closer to his mouth, the last one landing on the corner of his lips. "Your blood." She finished as her lips sealed to his.

His confused lips took a moment to react. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had gone from thinking she no longer cared about him to having her tackle him to the bed, and now they were kissing, deeply. Her desperate anxiety entirely apparent in the pressure of her lips on his. He was stunned, and yet, he suddenly knew exactly what to do.

Slowly, he brought his hands to her cheeks and wiped away the tears there. His lips on hers began to slow until she seemed at least slightly calmer. He broke the kiss but kept the contact as he gently kissed across her cheek to her ear.

"Take what you want, I am already solely yours," he whispered into her ear, like a secret only they could ever know. She pulled up, to look him in the eyes, trying to ascertain that he was really giving her approval. His smile in reply and truthful look assured her. She gave him one last peck on the lips before laying back down so her face was in the crook of his neck.

He felt her gently nuzzle into his neck and carefully plant a kiss there. He laid his hands on her head and back, feeling content with her in his arms. Her hand was laying on his cheek as she bit into his neck, hoping she wasn't hurting him too much and feeling comforted by the lack of even a flinch under her fingers.

His blood was warm and satisfying. It was different than she had expected, and yet, it tasted exactly the way it should. It didn't taste like rust at all, it tasted like Kuroboshi and everything she loved about him. It tasted like quiet insecurity and sure-felt confidence, like bitter attitude with that surprising streak of sweet kindness, like passion and defiance, like fire and ice. It tasted like every heated argument, harsh bite, and uncalled for slap and it tasted like every soft touch, warm kiss, and comforting word. It was all him, all purely Kuroboshi.

He was sacrificing his life-essence to her. Every taste, smell, and touch were his, and even as she lay there taking all this from him he was rubbing small circles into her back and holding her to himself. Not a single cell in his body spoke of doubt. He simply loved her, he wanted her there, even as a parasitic monster, he wanted her (of course, he was one too, but still...).

Feeling sated but still lusting for more, she pulling her teeth out of him, licking the wound clean and hoping her saliva had also developed the power to heal. Worried to look at him, she pulled both arms around him and held tightly, hugging him while still hiding in the crook of his neck. She felt him laugh a little beneath her.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Kiyo," he told her, wrapping his arms around her similarly. "I told you, I am yours." She simply tightened her hold on him.

"Did it hurt?" She asked him, her voice muffled by the fabric on his shoulder. This time, he was the one to tighten his hold around her.

"I don't mind, after all the first bite is the worst, is it not?" He said, smirking to himself at his small reference. She paused, before turning back into his neck and gently kissing the wound, then pushing herself up to look at him.

Seeing her bright red, tear-wetted face his smirk immediately disappeared. Worriedly, a crease formed between his two perfect brows and his hand came up to wipe the tears away.

"What's wrong? Not as good as you expected?" He asked, trying to make it a joke, both in an attempt to cheer her up and to hide his own insecurity. The tears on her face only multiplied and fell quicker. Quickly, he pulled her down to hold her again, his chest this time, soaked up the salty flow of her crying. He felt uncertain of what to do again. "That bad, huh?"

A quick laugh, which almost sounded like a hiccupy-sob, went through her and she shook her head no.

"It was better than I had expected. Delicious. Addictive, even," she told his shirt. He furrowed his brow even more.

"Then, why are you crying?" He asked, feeling the tears soaking through to his skin. She burrowed herself into him even more.

"I just–it was just...overwhelming," she said, and finally she turned her head to the side so that her words were at least _mostly_ audible. "It was a lot to take in: besides just my obvious human revulsion at sucking somebody's blood–sorry, I didn't mean that to be offensive, — my ridiculously forward actions, which were embarrassing, my anxiety at causing you pain, and the surprisingly, seductively, delicious taste of you, I really saw…how much you-er-you know, you...love me."

He was silent as she noisily, and self-consciously, sniffed at her nose and wiped at her eyes.

"I guess, Kuro, I just want to say...thank you," she said finally, after settling herself back down against him. "You make me feel wanted and needed and home. You're my someone and I can't help but love you. I love you more with every passing second," she confessed, still not looking at him. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Kiyo," he called, quietly to her. She didn't respond, her eyes were shut. "Kiyo," he called again, only to be ignored again. "Kiyo!"

"What?" She replied, blushing bright red as she had to push herself up to look at him. To her sudden astonishment, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her, even more deeply than before. Her eyes closed quickly and while his hands held her face to his, her fingers entangled into the mess that was his hair. They rolled together so that they were laying on the bed side-by-side when he pulled away. He licked the tears remaining stuck in the corners of her eyes and kissed his way around her face, cleaning the dried blood from the corners of her lips and kissed her again. This time a shorter, sweeter kiss.

"I love you, Kuroboshi," she murmured against his lips, her eyes never looking away from his.

"I love you, Katsuragi Kiyo, more than you know," he told her, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. Her cheeks radiated warmth.

"I'm glad that blood is going to a good cause," he said, smiling as he felt the warmth of her face on his.

She shoved him away, so that he nearly fell off the bed. She turned around and was pulling herself off the bed when he caught her around the waist.

"I'm just kidding, Kiyo!" He cried, pulling her close to him. "Please don't leave!"

She was laughing. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, but really can you share a little? All this talk of blood is making me thirsty," he told her, nearly whining.

Figuring she owed him, she untied the ribbon around her collar.

"Fine," she said, smirking. "But try to be gentle, okay?"

"Whatever you say, my love."

* * *

**That's the end!** I hope everyone liked it! I just realized that Kiyo cried a lot in this, I honestly didn't mean for that to happen...oh well, I like how it turned out! Review if you want, I appreciate any I get! Thanks for reading, bye now!


End file.
